COMO SER GAY
by Pennametaked
Summary: Sensibilización, sentimiento de ser diferente ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento culpable por lo que siento ¿Quién soy yo?- "Michiru ¿eres lesbiana?"-"NO"
1. Chapter 1

CÓMO SER GAY

* * *

1° ANTES DE LA DEFINICIÓN

"_**Sensibilización, sentimiento de ser diferente"**_

Lo sabe, aunque no está totalmente segura de cuál es la definición exacta para su problema. Mira a su madre preguntándose si ella se ha dado cuenta ya, después de todo nadie la conoce mejor que ella.

"¿Pasa algo Michiru?"

La niña niega con la cabeza y se sumerge nuevamente en el juego que lleva con su amiga. De pronto se vuelve a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

"Madre ¿qué significa lesbiana?"

La mujer ni se inmuta, tan sólo le ofrece una sonrisa "Lesbiana es una mujer que siente atracción por otra mujer"

"Y ¿eso es malo?"

"No"

"¡Pero no es normal!" se queja cruzando sus brazos "Usted y padre, mujer y hombre, eso es normal ¿no es así?"

La chica siente una gran confusión en su cerebro, la imagen que posee del amor es su padre y madre, dos seres heterogéneos, y ahora, la actualidad le hablaba de una segunda clasificación que se encuentra fuera de su conocimiento, que hasta cierto sentido, va contra la corriente de lo aprendido.

La mujer niega con su cabeza "No es así"

Entonces el pequeño corazón de Michiru se entumece de alegría, el cariño que ella estaba sintiendo por su compañera de juegos no era tan malo como ella creía.

Pero no todo el mundo tenía la visión que poseía su madre.

"Ugh, ¿Acaso no pueden hacer eso en privado?" Se quejó el padre de Michiru aquel día en el mall mientras veían subir por las escaleras mecánicas a una pareja de chicos tomados de la mano. La niña levantó las cejas sorprendida, nuevamente la realidad la golpeaba ¿acaso era malo querer a alguien de tu mismo sexo? ¿su madre le habría mentido? Miro el tierno gesto de los chicos al besarse en la mejilla para luego preguntar a su padre con un gesto mustio.

"Padre ¿eso es malo?"

El hombre se encoje de hombros, sus gestos evidencian su rechazo a la escena pero se contiene por su hija "Umh, no es malo. Es…desagradable"

Ella no quería ese rechazo. Había que buscar otra manera, decía para sí a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus sentimientos se confundían aún más por las chicas que la frecuentaban, entonces, abrumada, decidió alejarse de las niñas y estar sola.

Pero entre más años pasaban se daba cuenta que estaba perdida, definitivamente no le atraían los chicos de su clase, o los de otras clases o siquiera los actores de moda, y estaba llamando la atención, diecisiete años y aún sin novio. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por suceder al darse cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba llegar al final del día para correr al ensayo de la sinfónica donde podía hablar con ella, con Haruka Tenoh.

"_**Conciencia de deseos y sentimientos hacia el mismo sexo"**_

Lo único que la mantenía tranquila era el mito urbano "Las mujeres femeninas no pueden ser lesbianas", sus 'amigos' lo decían todo el tiempo dejándole la ilusión a la aguamarina que después de todo tenía salvación.

Aunque, pese a todo pronóstico se encontró ahí hablando con esa extraña un día martes por la tarde.

"Quiero que me ayudes a sanarme" dijo Michiru con voz trémula "Lo vi en internet, sé que ayudas a los jóvenes a curar su homosexualidad"

"¿Eres lesbiana?" preguntó la chica de ojos negros dando un sorbo a su café.

"¡NO!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Umh, siento cosas…cosas con chicas, que no siento con los chicos"

"Ah, eres lesbiana"

"¡Que NO!" lucía nerviosa "Escucha, Ankl, sólo quiero que me ayudes a no sentirme así"

"Oh, ya entiendo. No te preocupes, Michiru. Te ayudaré" sonrió confiada "Después de todo, soy Anklebiter, consejera urbana de conductas"

* * *

NOTA AUTOR:

Siento que debo abordarlo de algún modo, y este es el medio ideal. Algunos de ustedes son o conocen a alguien homosexual, y este fic está dedicado a todos ellos. Se busca abordar todas las fases, espero les sirva para no sentirse tan solos.


	2. Chapter 2

CÓMO SER GAY

* * *

2° CONFUSIÓN

**_¿Qué estoy sintiendo?_**

Michiru miraba por lo bajo su celular mientras tipeaba con su diestra.

_"Anklebiter, no estoy muy segura de hacerlo"_ decía el mensaje enviado.

_"Señorita, si usted pide ayuda lo normal es que acepte lo que le ofrecen ¿no lo cree? Pero si le parece que es mucho para usted, no lo haga."_ Respondía la mujer al otro lado de la conversación.

La aguamarina suspiro con dificultad saltando de su asiento al sentir dos manos frías posarse en sus hombros descubiertos gracias al vestido strapless que traía.

"Oh, perdón ¿te asusté?"

"No. Si, estaba distraída a decir verdad"

"Bueno" Haruka abrió los brazos golpeando ligeramente sus costados al volverlos a su posición "¿Qué era lo tan urgente que no podía esperar?"

Haruka sin duda era una mujer muy atractiva.

"Umh, yo ¿quería decirte algo?"

"¿Me lo estas preguntando? Porque si es así te digo de inmediato que no leo la mente"

"No, yo" miró a su celular "Las chicas ya están por salir de clases, ¿por qué no las esperamos?"

"… ¿Y para eso me llamaste a las dos de la mañana?"

"Uh-uhm, no. Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ami y por supuesto tenemos que celebrar junto a ella, no sé si Minako te habló antes, debería haberlo hecho…" La mujer disparaba las palabras de su boca haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño confundida.

"Ok, ok. Respira. Ya entiendo todo"

Las horas parecían eternas en aquel centro comercial, primero ese "incómodo" momento cuando veían aquella película, tan aburrida que Michiru no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en el hombro de la rubia. Tan desagradable y tan cálida al mismo tiempo ¿por qué tenía que terminar la película?

**_No siento lo esperado_**

Luego en aquel bar donde a merced de algunos vodkas y tequilas algunos comenzaban a distenderse. Sólo bastaba con ver a la idol y la velocista, que dotadas de una sobre confianza acechaban a los candidatos más apropiados.

Todos parecían disfrutar del ambiente, Ami hacía ya un rato que había roto aquel sello tímido y reservado que la caracterizaba para explorar su lado más jovial y expresivo; Usagi se debatía entre la fidelidad al "amor de su vida" o aventurarse a descubrir la pasión de un touch and go, y las otras, pues era evidente, compartían en la mesa festejando a la cumpleañera. Pero ¿Michiru? No, ella estaba totalmente desganada, la sola imagen de su amiga coqueteando con una extraña hacía que sus entrañas se retorcieran.

**_No me gusta lo que siento_**

_"Veo a Haruka coqueteando con otra chica. No me gusta_" Texteó Michiru a su consejera.

_"¿Te causa repulsión?"_ le contestó casi instantáneamente la mujer "Sabes, la tolerancia está sobrevalorada"

_"No, no es rechazo, es…"_

_"¿Celos?"_

_"No!"_

_"Sabes, deberías buscar a un chico tal y como te lo he dicho esta mañana, te aseguro que lo que te sucede es que te sientes tan sola que proyectas tu necesidad a tus cercanos, es decir, Haruka"_

Tenía tanto sentido que no podía recriminarle lo contrario.

_"Lo haré"_

Miró al prospecto más cercano, un chico alto, de contextura delgada y cabello rubio ceniza.

_"Hay un rubio muy encantador_" respondió la aguamarina esbozando una sonrisa.

_"¿Rubio? Vaya, que conveniente, pero usted siga"_

Acto seguido la chica obediente caminaba hasta el muchacho quién no se hizo de rogar para iniciar una 'amena' conversación. Tiempo después se encontró en un rincón del bar, siendo besada por el chico, ella intentó seguir la corriente, pero no conseguía concentrarse en las sensaciones. Era mecánico cada gesto. Frío, sacado de alguna película.

**_¿Por qué me siento así?_**

De reojo miraba a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos bailando sensualmente con su vestido apegado a su cuerpo, balanceándose rítmicamente. Imagen que le provocaba más que el joven que succionaba su labio. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

**_Me siento culpable por lo que siento_**

No pudo resistir más, se excusó y fue al baño para despejar su mente. Metió sus manos bajo el incesante chorro de agua, enfrió su cuello y se miró al espejo. Entonces se vio a ella misma besando a Haruka, y eso, eso si que no se sentía mal.

**_¿Quién soy yo?_**

_"¿Y bien?"_ Preguntó en un mensaje Anklebiter.

"Lo besé"

_"¿Y bien?"_

_"Nada, sólo eso"_

_"¿Y bien?"_

La chica bufó molesta _"Ugh, ¿qué quieres que te diga?"_

_"Cuando leas la siguiente palabra, dime exactamente en que pensaste"_

_"Ok. Dime"_

_"Sexo"_

Y no pudo evitar pensar en Haruka sobre ella. Se sonrojó al instante.

_"¿Pensaste en una chica?"_

_"Psee"_

_"Ok, déjame decirte algo. Cuando veo a esa persona mis manos sudan, de pronto no soy tan lista como suelo serlo habitualmente. Cuando la veo definitivamente sus ojos y sus labios son lo único que puedo enfocar ¡bésala!"_ sonrió para sí _"¿Pensaste en alguien?"_

¡Haruka! _"En ella"_

_"Jajaja, bueno, hemos aclarado algo hoy. Te gustan las chicas, no hay más que darle, no te mortifiques. Y estás enamorada, de ELLA. No te hagas la tonta porque sabes de quién hablo"_

Su mente colapsó por un segundo, no podía ser cierto. Ella quería ser normal, presentar a su novio a sus amigos y padres, casarse de blanco en una iglesia y tener muchos hijos.

_"Espera, lo dices como si lo hubieses sabido desde antes_"

_"Lo sabía"_

_"¿Cómo es que…?"_

_"Uh-Michiru, no sabes nada"_

Sus ojos azules se perdieron por un segundo en el techo, calzando delicadamente sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de un mensaje entrante la volvió a la realidad.

_"Michiru ¿eres lesbiana?"_

_"NO"_ negó efusiva otra vez _"Tan solo… me gusta una chica"_

_"Entonces necesitas mi ayuda urgente. Te sanaré"_

Pronto la noche cayó, y la conversación con Michiru se detuvo por aquel día. Exhausta Anklebiter arrojaba su teléfono celular al sillón.

"Ugh, me salió difícil esta chica, pero la ayudaré" decía sacándose sus lentes de contacto negros dejando descansar a sus intensos ojos azules.

Una cabeza rubia ceniza aparecía a sus espaldas "¿Problemas con tus clientes, Anklebiter? Mejor dicho, Minako. Odio tu nikname ¿sabías que es un modismo australiano que quiere decir 'inmaduro', y que actualmente se usa en Internet para denominar a los criticones?"

"Haruka, eres una molestia. Por supuesto que los sabía, no es que como si lo hubiese sacado de una canción de cierto grupo que me agrada bastante" se quejó la chica.

"¿Por qué no vas al grano con tu cliente? Dile, salir del closet es fácil: primero abres la puerta, levantas tu traserito, sales y ¡Voila! Ya estás fuera"

"No puedo, necesito quebrarla para que se fortalezca sino verá el mundo exterior, llorará sangre y luego volverá a meterse solita a ese closet"

"Vaya, pero que complicada esa clienta tuya"

La chica ahogó una sonrisa "Si tú supieras, querida amiga, si tan solo supieras"


	3. Chapter 3

CÓMO SER GAY

* * *

3° RECONOCIMIENTO Y AUTODEFINICIÓN.

**_La heterosexualidad es la norma_**

Michiru miró a su alrededor algo alterada.

Sí, acababa de admitirlo, le gustaba la rubia de ojos verdes "¡debe ser una fase!" se dijo así misma para tranquilizar a la conciencia que le pateaba el cerebro desde su hipotálamo hasta su lóbulo frontal.

"¿Estás bien, Michiru?" su madre acarició su mejilla con cuidado; la señora siempre ha tenido miedo de romper a su hija, claro, parecía una muñeca de porcelana de aquellas con las que cuando niña solía jugar.

"No lo sé"

"¿Segura? Tienes esa cara de '¡oh, cielos, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo realmente importante!', la misma cara que yo pongo cuando me pregunto si habré dejado la plancha conectada o no"

"Uhm, madre…" se detuvo conteniendo el aliento "Creo que me he pescado un resfriado ¿te importa si me voy a mi habitación?"

"No, ve y descansa. Más tarde iré a tomarte la temperatura"

"Ok, gracias"

Nada de enfermedad. Se fue directo a su notebook, al buscador y tipeó 'Lesbiana' para acto seguido sorprenderse con los resultados.

"No. Definitivamente yo no soy así" se dijo al mirar fotos de fiestas desenfrenadas con mujeres en actitud desenfadada en posiciones sexuales sugerentes siendo sodomizadas por otras.

'Lesbiana=leñadora', leyó en algún sitio "Debe ser una etapa" se quejaba cerrando el notebook de golpe al oir la puerta abrirse.

"Hija, te traje un té caliente" La mujer se detuvo "¿Estás escondiendo algo? Ay, Michiru, no me digas que estás viendo videos cochinos como cualquier quinceañero hormonalmente activo"

"N-no, claro que no"

"Hija, deberías considerar tener un novio"

"¿Debería?"

"Ya sabes, salir con él, ir al cine, o de compras. Hablar con él hasta las tres de la mañana, huir a la playa un día martes en vez de ir a la escuela" sonrió nostálgica "Cosas que hacen los jóvenes"

Suspiró cabizbaja "Debería"

"Amor, sólo quiero ver esa carita feliz"

Entonces lo que describía su madre era ella y un chico, amándose. Ella y un chico.

Un ella y él.

**_La heterosexualidad es lo normal._**

Pero, lamentablemente ella no se veía en lo mismo.

Cuando se encontró con su brazo rodeando el de Haruka se sintió protegida, nada malo podría pasarle si estaba con ella.

"Hace… Mm, tal vez dos o tres año que no tengo novia" soltó Haruka frente a la 'inocente' pregunta de la aguamarina.

"¿Extrañas tener a alguien? El otro día te vi bastante dada a coquetear con las chicas del bar"

La rubia río con fuerzas "¡No! Sólo estaba jugando, nunca buscaría novia en un bar. Prefiero otro tipos de chicas"

"¿Así como?"

"Así como tú"

Simple, certero, al blanco.

El rostro de Michiru se encendió. Rojo carmesí, sonrisa nerviosa.

Haruka nuevamente río "Lo siento, la gente dice que soy muy directa."

"No, está bien"

"Aún así no me retracto, eres bella, inteligente y una hermosa persona. De hecho, harías bonita pareja con mi hermano, está algo idiota, pero es un buen tipo. Él merece a alguien como tú"

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Haruka, una chica abiertamente lesbiana se dirigía a ella como una chica heterosexual.

"¿Tu hermano?"

"Si" asintió "Es un chico similar a mi, rubio, delgado, ojos verdes, en resumen: muy guapo." Acarició la mejilla de la chica "¡eres tan tierna, Michiru!"

¿Tierna? ¡ella no quería ser tierna! Ni siquiera quería conocer a su hermano.

"Pero que idiota soy, aún no me has dicho que tipo de chicos te gusta"

La chica miró a su amor platónico analítica "Me gusta el cabello rubio…"

"Hey, más uno positivo"

"… me gustan los ojos verdes"

"¡Más dos positivo!" celebraba Haruka.

"La voz profunda…"

"Ok, eso tal vez sea difícil; no sé porque tiene la voz tan aguda, es chillón en cierto sentido de…"

"Hay alguien que me gusta ya, de hecho"

"¿oh? ¿Enserio?"

"Sí, de hecho ya le conoces… y mucho"

"¿Ah sí?"

**_Sentimientos, fantasías o deseos con el mismo sexo._**

¿Quién era Haruka? Pues la chica con los labios carnosos, la piel tersa y perfecta. El cuerpo moldeado por tanto ejercicio físico; la de los dedos que bailan en el piano a una velocidad y ritmo envidiable. Aquella que al haber pasado parte de su niñez en climas secos, su cabello mostraba reflejos naturales. Ella, la que sin siquiera tomar un libro sacaba sobresalientes. Esa era Haruka Tenoh para Michiru, la chica que deseaba besar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"E-eh, Michiru ¿Por qué estás masajeando mi pecho?"

La rubia se sentía incómoda, su sonrojo lo demostraba. Acto seguido la aguamarina sacó las manos de la chica, en algún momento, tanto desearla tan sólo reaccionó al impulso, y ahora se arrepentía con un sonrojo furioso.

"¡RCP!" gritó a la defensiva.

"Ahh, que buena…pero, ¿por qué tenías que practicarlo justo ahora? ¿conmigo? ¿sin siquiera avisarme?"

Contra la espada y la pared.

"Porque lo ensayamos hoy en clases de prevención de riesgos, como no viniste pensé que sería bueno mostrarte como era antes de introducirte al tema" dijo tan rápido como su lengua la dejaba.

"Oh, ya veo" ¡Haruka se lo había tragado! Estaba a salvo "Sólo, no vuelvas a hacerlo" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho "Es extraño"

_"Michiru, eso es ultra gay" _Le respondió Anklebiter después que la joven la pusiera al tanto.

"_Lo sé, yo ni siquiera recuerdo el momento exacto en que puse mis manos ahí"_

_"¿Aún crees que eres heterosexual? Jajaja"_

_"¡No soy lesbiana! Tal vez sólo es una fase"_

_"Besarse con tu compañera de juegos a los ocho años, mandarle una carta anónima de San Valentín a la chica más popular del instituto a los catorce, y manosear a tu 'amiga' a los diecisiete, no es una fase"_

_"Tal vez soy de un aprendizaje lento"_

¿Lesbiana? Ella creía que aquella palabra era desagradable, ella no era así, tan sólo le gustaban las mujeres, pero eso no incidía en su relación diaria con los hombres, tenía amigos, los abrazaba, creía que James Dean era el hombre más sensual que haya existido jamás en la tierra, y por sobre todo, ella era la palabra feminidad hecha persona. No, ella no era lesbiana. Ella era homosexual.

Una forma de engañar a su cerebro.

Tan burdo como querer tapar el sol con un dedo, como si al momento de decirle a sus padres que estaba enamorada de una chica cambiarían de opinión sólo porque ella se consideraba homosexual y no lesbiana.

_"Ay, Michiru, eres una Portia de Rossi"_

_"¿Quién?"_

_"Búscala, y si te sientes identificada, sólo dime"_

La aguamarina se sentó en el gran sofá de su casa, buscó a la susodicha De Rossi, y leyó… y leyó, hasta que su mandíbula cayó de la sorpresa.

"Soy la bendita Portia de Rossi"

La modelo australiana referente del mundo lésbico casada con la humorista más famosa de estados unidos, Ellen Degeneres. O mas bien conocida como la voz de Dory en Buscando a Nemo.

"Oh, ¿viendo la entrevista que le hizo Ellen a su esposa Portia?"

Michiru saltó de su asiento al oir la voz de su madre tras ella.

"Me encanta Ellen, es tan graciosa y linda, además es un ejemplo de valentía y perseverancia en un mundo tan intolerante como este"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, porque después de que aceptó públicamente que era lesbiana pues la echaron al día siguiente de su canal, la tuvieron años fuera de tv, hasta que tras luchar y luchar logró volver ¿No te parece admirable? ¿Qué harías tú si fueses lesbiana, hija? ¿Serías capaz de decirlo y vivir tu vida sabiendo que todos te juzgan por el sólo hecho de tu condición y no por tus capacidades?"

La aguamarina miró a su alrededor intentando sacar una respuesta coherente.

"Sabes, más te pareces a Portia de Rossi, tan tímida, hermosa y distinta" dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la frente antes de volver a la cocina.

¿Por qué su madre la había comparado con ella? ¿acaso lo sabía? ¿Acaso sabía que ella era homosexual?

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad Minako se acercaba a Haruka esbozando una sonrisa malevola. Posando sus manos en el pecho de su compañera de piso.

"¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡MINA!" gritó la chica lanzándose al sillón en la huida.

"Es sólo RCP, Haruka"

"¿cómo es que...?"


	4. Chapter 4

CÓMO SER GAY

* * *

4° AUTODEFINICIÓN.

"Michiru ¿yo te gusto?"

La aguamarina casi se desvaneció. No iba a negarlo, sería inútil, pero tampoco quería que fuese tan obvio, después de todo su imagen estaba en juego.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Umh, no lo sé" suspiró Haruka "Siempre te pones roja cuando te hablo, me miras mucho los labios y sueles abrazarme demás…creo que malinterpreté las señales ¿cierto?" Rió nerviosa.

Michiru examinó la habitación, había mucha gente ahí pese a que ninguno estaba poniendo necesariamente su atención en ellas.

"¿Podemos salir un segundo?"

"C-claro…aunque no veo para que, ya van a anunciar a los ganadores"

"¿Por favor?"

"Está bien" dijo a duras penas "Pero compré tres boletos, si gano y no estoy aquí perderé ese estupendo fe…"

La joven de ojos azules le miró con los ojos brillosos y ya no pudo continuar, después de todo le costaba negarle algo a una mujer tan guapa como ella.

Apenas salieron al balcón la aguamarina le acorraló contra la pared.

"H-hey, ¿qué pasó?"

El cambio de sumisa a provocativa fue muy abrupto, tanto que hizo enmudecer a la rubia. Definitivamente Michiru había bebido demasiado alcohol.

"Ahora estoy más cómoda"

"…Así veo. Umh, ¿y esto qué significa?"

"Que me gustas"

"¡Vaya, otra hetero curiosa más! … pero que cosa tan hermosa" dijo sarcástica. Definitivamente le desagradaban las mujeres que se transformaban en otra persona cuando el alcohol entraba a sus cuerpos.

"No, no" rió "Yo soy como tú, solamente que a mi no me gusta que la gente me apunte con el dedo"

Si quería joder a Haruka entonces había encontrado las palabras precisas.

"Ok" La rubia la empujó deshaciendo el abrazo para marcharse "Pues entonces vete a esconder a tu armario"

* * *

_"Y eso fue lo que sucedió" _Escribió la aguamarina dando un gran suspiro _"Sin mencionar que tengo una gran jaqueca"_

_"Eres un chiste, Michiru ¿cómo es posible que seas tan ciega? Se supone que eres lista, lo tenías todo perfecto, y vas tú y te emborrachas y tratas a tu amor de película de 'anormal'. Estás para un Oscar"_

"_¿Qué hago?"_

_"Pues lo primero es lo primero. ¿Eres lesbiana?"_

_"Es necesario que…"_

_"Si, es necesario"_

_"Lo soy"_

_"¿Eres qué?"_

_"¿Me estas jodiendo?"_

_"Perdón, ¿quién necesita ayuda?"_

_"Está bien. Yo, Michiru Kaioh, soy lesbiana" _Y casi le tomó tres minutos tipear esa última palabra.

_"Excelente. Ahora vamos con el número dos ¿Tienes una mini falda?"_

_"Si ¿por?"_

_"Confía en mi, te salvaré"_

* * *

_na:¿alguien está leyendo esto?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

CÓMO SER GAY

* * *

5° DESPUÉS DE LA DEFINICIÓN

**_ "…Así veo. Umh, ¿y esto qué significa?"_**

**_"Que me gustas"_**

**_"¡Vaya, otra hetero curiosa más! … pero que cosa tan hermosa" dijo sarcástica. Definitivamente le desagradaban las mujeres que se transformaban en otra persona cuando el alcohol entraba a sus cuerpos._**

**_"No, no" rió "Yo soy como tú, solamente que a mi no me gusta que la gente me apunte con el dedo"_**

**_…Yo, Michiru Kaioh, soy lesbiana_**

La aguamarina despertó de golpe, todo fue un sueño.

¿Un sueño revelador?

¡Su subconsciente le estaba gritando la verdad! Aquella que se había empeñado en negar y distorsionar.

**Aceptación de la orientación homosexual.**

"Umh, Michi ¿estás bien?"

Dijo Haruka algo preocupada provocando un ligero temblor en la chica.

"S-si" respondió sumisa aún sin quitar su cabeza del hombro de la rubia.

"Ah, que bueno… apenas empezó la película te quedaste dormida, lamento haber insistido en ver esta, sé que no era de tu agrado"

"No, no es eso. Es solo que estoy un poco cansada, mi cabeza está en otro lugar, cosas que pasan"

"¡Pasan que cosas!" bromeó "Por cierto, ¿qué soñabas? Tenías un gesto de angustia"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas"

"Ok" bajó la mirada y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina "Por cierto, tu celular no ha parado de sonar con mensajes"

Inmediatamente Michiru tomó el aparato, tal y como lo había pensado, era Anklebiter.

_"Michiru ¿estás ahí?" _decía el mensaje.

Ahí estaba, por eso había soñado también con su consejera, porque su subconsciente había oído el sonido del mensaje e inmediatamente lo había ligado a su sueño.

_"Estoy un poco ocupada, lo siento"_ Respondió.

_"Oh ¿estás en una cita?"_

_"Algo así, me invitó a su casa"_

"¡Oh, Lord!" Vociferó Mina entrando al departamento que compartía junto a Haruka Tenoh.

La rubia de cabello corto se acercó deprisa al recibidor "Mina ¿estás bien? ¿te pasó algo? ¿por qué gritas?"

"¿Eh?" La chica guardó su celular y se levantó de puntillas para ver una cabellera aguamarina en el sofá "Estas con alguien"

"Si, ¿cómo supiste si acabas de entrar?"

"¡El portero me dijo!" se defendió sacándose su peluca y lentes azabaches para guardarlos con aprensión antes de que Michiru la viese.

"Oh, ese portero es un… ugh, en fin ¿largo día de trabajo?"

"Si, y aún no termino" caminaba hacia el living para saludar "Por primera vez" a Kaioh.

"Michiru, ella es Minako, mi compañera y la auto proclamada 'diosa del amor Venus'. Minako, ella es Michiru, una amiga de la escuela"

"Un placer" fingió inocencia la rubia.

"Igualmente" Kaioh ni siquiera había vinculado a la joven con su consejera.

_"Esto será divertido" _pensó Mina mientras que con su derecha silenciaba su celular para evitar ser descubierta.

Haruka ayudaba rebanar los vegetales mientras la aguamarina se debatía entre preparar las bebidas, responderle a Anklebiter y mirar de reojo lo bien que lucía Tenoh en aquellos Skinny jeans y la camiseta blanca ajustada.

**Toma de conciencia del objeto de deseo.**

"Michiru ¿tienes novio?" preguntó con malicia disfrazada Mina mientras se deleitaba con la escena desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"No. No tengo"

"Ah, entonces ¿tienes novia?"

Los colores se le subieron al rostro logrando hacer reír a la consejera.

"Oh, lo siento ¿dije algo que te hizo sentir incómoda, Michiru? ¿O eres homofóbica?"

Haruka no pudo evitar mirar atentamente a la aguamarina, y es que claro, la respuesta le afectaba directamente, no podía tener una amiga intolerante.

"No, de hecho yo…"

"¿Tú?"

"Tengo cierto apertura hacía el mundo homosexual"

"¿Una relación estrecha dices? ¿Por qué?"

"Yo, creo que ellos…" ¿Ellos o nosotros? Su mente le disparaba "Los homosexuales están bien"

"Sabes, yo tengo buen instinto para elegir a mis amigos, y tú me agradas. De hecho, déjame contarte una anécdota, cuando conocí a Haruka apenas le vi supe que iba a ser mi amiga ¡ah! Y también supe enseguida que era lesbiana ¿no es genial mi sexto sentido?" sonrió "¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti?"

La aguamarina estaba nerviosa, después de aquel sueño revelador se sentía más expuesta que nunca al haber aceptado finalmente para sí que era lesbiana. Lo oyó tantas veces de las chicas en la escuela aquel dicho que implicaba: Si eres homosexual o lesbiana se te nota, los demás lo saben necesariamente. Que ahora quería huir a la cueva más cercana y esconderse ahí hasta que terminara el verano, o al menos hasta que dejara de exudar homosexualidad por sus poros.

**Malestar por lo que significa e implicaciones personales y sociales.**

"Mina no le coquetees a mi invitada, ella está reservada para mi hermano" interrumpió la joven de ojos verdes, permitiéndole a Michiru suspirar en paz, su princesa azul la había salvado.

"¿Tu hermano?" Inmediatamente arrojó una gran carcajada, no podía creer lo distraída que podía llegar a ser su compañera. Estaba claro que tenía el doble de trabajo ahora, ayudar a Michiru a enfrentar su homosexualidad y darle a entender a Haruka de la chica que se estaba perdiendo.

Lo primero era lo primero, mostrarle Kaioh que ser homosexualidad era más normal de lo que creía.

"Haruka, sabes leí en algún lugar hoy un artículo que decía que las lesbianas se forjaban por los siguientes ambientes, al ser víctimas de una mala relación con la madre, que hayan sido descuidadas por ésta o bien que la madre misma sea una persona muy sumisa provocando rechazo en la niña, sobre todo si se da al mismo tiempo una buena relación con el padre…"

"Naah, mi madre me ama y yo a ella"

"Se hablaba de casos en los que siendo el padre un maltratador, la niña lo defiende en un mecanismo denominado "identificación con el agresor", pues viendo la niña el maltrato al que es sometida la madre, a nivel inconsciente concluye que es mejor no ser mujer o no mostrar actitudes femeninas"

"Mi padre fue un caballero y un hombre respetable, hacía las mejores barbacoas de la vida"

"Niñas que han sufrido abusos sexuales por parte de algún adulto durante su infancia generándoles miedo hacia los hombres"

"Bueno, hablando desde mi infancia. Gracias a Dios está limpia, y no, me llevo perfecto con los hombres"

Kaioh seguía la conversación entre las rubias atenta, y se sentía algo aliviada al ver como todos esos mitos se desvanecían en el relato de Haruka.

¡Ser gay era de lo más normal!

"Ah, y también decía que todas las lesbianas juegan futbol"

"Ugh, ¡tengo un hermano! Es obvio que alguna vez haya jugado futbol, era asquerosamente mala, pero lo hice igual, así como jugué a los power rangers, yo era siempre la amarilla"

Mina asintió con la mirada fija en Michiru para luego dar su última estocada.

"Michi, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?"

* * *

n/a: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :D


	6. Chapter 6

CÓMO SER GAY

* * *

6°ACEPTACIÓN

"Michi, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?"

La boca de la aguamarina se secó, sus pupilas se contrajeron de golpe y su garganta se apretó impidiendo la salida de cualquier sonido.

Estaba aturdida.

¿Qué responder? ¿La verdad? Aquella que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, o fingir, seguir jugando esa realidad que le acomodaba, que era más simple de masticar y tragar para ella, y su micro entorno.

"Yo…"

¡No mientas!

"Nunca…"

Por más que lo repitas no va a ser cierto.

"Nunca dije que me gustaran"

Logró deslizar entre su mandíbula tensa.

Mina se levantó y caminó hasta fuera de la cocina sin antes voltearse para arrojar con simpleza.

"Descuida. No tienes que hacerlo"

Sintió como si la hubiesen golpeado contra la pared. Desorbitada, mareada y hasta algo temblorosa.

¿Y Haruka?

La pobre rubia no sabía si reír o compadecerse de la chica. Si Mina estaba jugando entonces era una broma muy buena, pero ¿si no lo estaba? ¿Si era cierto? No era justo que ella la sacará del armario así.

Michiru lucia lo suficientemente desencajada para que las palabras de Mina fueran solo una broma. Tenía que ser cierto.

Pero más importante que eso ¿cómo rearmar a esa chica tan descompuesta? La comida ya estaba en el horno. Sentarse a compartir las tres ahora sería incómodo.

"¡Se me está quemando el arroz!" gritó al percibir el humo, y corrió hasta el hornillo para apagarlo.

*Se te quema el arroz, frase que infiere la homosexualidad latente de una persona.*

"Diablos, es primera vez que se me quema el arroz" dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando la olla consiguiendo al fin la atención de la aguamarina.

"Oh. A mi siempre se me quema el arroz" Cayó en lo peligrosa de su frase "¡La comida! ¡No soy buena en la cocina!"

Tenoh alzó la ceja divertida "Entonces fue una mala idea cocinar"

"Eso parece"

"No te preocupes, tengo una habilidad sorprendente para solucionar cualquier clase de problema."

Y con la frase de oro viene la sonrisa tranquilizadora, vaya ¡Como le gustaba esa mujer! Podría acabarse el mundo pero si estuviese con Haruka la muerte sería más dulce.

**_"Dile como te sientes, estoy segura que esta es la ocasión perfecta para ello"_**

La texteó Anklebiter con su siempre acertado punto de vista.

**_"No, no ahora… han insinuado que soy lesbiana, su estúpida amiga"_**

**_"¡Hey!"_**

**_"¿Qué?"_**

**_"E-eh, no nada. Al menos su amiga debe ser muy guapa ¿no?"_**

**_"No, ni tanto"_**

Mina no pudo evitar molestarse y enviar una mirada de reproche en dirección a la cocina. Para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

**_"Ya, solo besa a la chica de una vez. Hágase mujer y afronte la verdad, y esa es, que se muere por ella"_**

Acto seguido la chica posó su mirada en Haruka que servía una porción de arroz en un plato. Un suspiró cayó fuerte y un paso adelante para abrazar a la rubia por la espalda, acomodando sus curvas y estrechándola como si nunca más la fuese a ver.

**Aceptación de los sentimientos.**

"Haruka, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?"

"… ¿en el departamento?"

"No. Aquí, así"

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se movió para corresponder el abrazo y besar la frente de la joven, una acción digna de una hermana mayor.

A Michiru se le revolvió el estómago.

"Shh, todo esta bien, pequeña. Si tienes problemas puedes confiar en mí, no huiré"

La abrazó aún más fuerte "¿Prometes no hacerlo?"

"Si"

"Haruka, creo que estoy enamorada de una mujer"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Era extraño, tal vez incómodo decirlo en voz alta.

**Homofobia y lesbofobia interna, entendidas como el sistema de pensamiento homofóbico y lesbofóbico reproducido por los mismos homosexuales hacia sí mismos.**

Pero tan liberador.


	7. Chapter 7

CÓMO SER GAY

7°Integración

* * *

"No puedo creer que sea lesbiana" decía Haruka incorporándose con su café.

"¿Quién?"

"Michiru, mi amiga"

"¡U-Oh! Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta" fingió sorpresa Minako mientras devoraba su desayuno.

"Siento que debo darle mi apoyo, yo también pasé por lo mismo y sé lo solitario que puede ser el proce…" su compañera le miraba molesta "¿Qué?"

"No"

"Yo sufrí"

"No, no lo hiciste"

"Fue un periodo de confusión y…"

"Conquistaste a la chica más linda de la escuela sin importarte si quiera lo que los demás dijesen, o el hecho de que era hija del director ¿dónde está el sufrimiento? Déjame te digo, está en la lista de viudas que dejaste tras ese noviazgo, hasta yo te había mirado al jugo"

"¿Yo era popular?"

"¿Me estás jodiendo? Primera en la clase, representabas al colegio en cada competencia estatal y nacional, eres alta, delgada, tu piel es perfecta y tu broceado la hace irresistible, y tus facciones son endemoniadamente sensuales; además cada vez que era San Valentine tu madre tenía que salir con una carretilla a retirar los chocolate y las cartas que dejábamos en tu buzón, asi que no me vengas con eso del periodo oscuro y desolador de tu vida"

"Por favor. Estas exagerando"

"No sé si lo tuyo es humildad, ceguera aguda o una estupidez crónica en intercambio de equivalencia por tus otros talentos"

La inocencia en los ojos de Haruka era remarcable "Sinceramente no sé como contestar eso".

Minako se alejó de la escena farfullando un sinfín de groserías ininteligibles, que la otra chica ni se preocupó en descifrar.

Entonces, tomó su celular y comenzó a publicar con su alias, Anklebiter **_"Se busca novia con amor propio dañado dispuesto a hacer desayuno los domingos porque cree no merecerme y me quiere retener. Comunicarse con Michiru"_**

Inmediatamente los mensajes en respuesta comenzaron a llover. Habían chicas de todas las contexturas, estilos y edades, interesadas en la que creían era Michiru. Al llegar a la cuenta de ochenta y seis, Minako se dirigió a la cocina con la Tablet en mano disponiéndose para la actuación de su vida.

"¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! ¡debes ver esto!"

"¿El qué?"

"Michiru ha subido esto en la página de Anklebiter, en la sección de citas"

La rubia alta leyó una, dos y tres veces la publicación.

"Esto no parece ser de ella"

"¿Y Quién más podría hacer? Ugh, debe estar tan confundida y ansiosa por probar a que sabe este nuevo mundo del que es parte que subió este mensaje sin pensar en el tipo de chica pervertida que puede aprovecharse de su inocencia"

Haruka asentía preocupada, se lo estaba tragando todo.

"Tal vez si alguien conocida, no sé, alguien cercana que comparta sus intereses, tal vez ella podría presentarse en esa cita y guiarla por el buen camino, pero ¿quién podría ser esa persona?"

"Si, ¿quién podría ser?" se ponía la mano en el mentón pensativa "¿Crees que deba ayudarla?"

Levantó los hombros "Pues, no sé, eso podría ser bueno. Tiene una gran confianza en ti"

"Si, tienes razón. Le responderé y me presentaré en una cita con ella. ¿Me prestas tu Tablet para responderle ahora?"

"No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho por ti"

"¡Vaya, si que eres eficiente!"

"Ni que lo digas, Haruka"

Michiru casi se desmayó cuando Anklebiter le anunció su nuevo plan, '_ponte guapa que tienes una cita esperando por ti. Quiero que te introduzcas al mundo homosexual antes de que te confieses a la chica de tus sueños'_. Y ¿qué tanto podía quejarse la aguamarina a esas alturas? Después de todo ella había sido quién le había pedido ayuda, aunque comenzaba a cuestionarse aquellos métodos 'poco usuales'.

**_"Estoy nerviosa, Anklebiter"_**

**_"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Solo cierra los ojos y disfruta a Safos"_**

La chica suspiró pesadamente escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, pensando seriamente en huir, más el olor a gardenias se lo impidió, lo sabía, era Haruka quien estaba frente a ella.

"Hola, soy tu cita de hoy"

"Haruka" dejó salir en forma de suspiro.

"¿Decepcionada?"

"NO, quiero decir, no. De hecho, de hecho… quería pasar un tiempo contigo"

"Oh, eso es positivo" tomó asiento junto a la chica y aquella distancia reducida se mantuvo durante el resto de la velada.

Como gesto de galantería la rubia le acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. Su sueño hecho realidad para la chica de ojos azules.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuve como cita?"

"Perfecta, más que perfecta. Eres el sueño de cualquier chica"

"Hey, ¡esa es mi línea! Porque tú fuiste el sueño de cualquier chica"

**Integración de la homosexualidad como parte de la identidad personal.**

La sonrisa le derritió, y no pudo mas que arrojarse a sus brazos, acto que la chica recibió encantada. Su corazón latía con intensidad, levantó la mirada para caer en esos hechizantes ojos verdes que sonreían solo para ella. La oscuridad del pórtico de pronto se volvía un manto para los amantes secretos, como signo de buen augurio Michiru lo tomó como una señal, y poniéndose de puntitas alcanzó con celeridad aquellos labios rosas.

De todos los escenarios posibles, la rubia no estaba preparada para este. Sin duda había sido una hermosa noche, pero no era una de esas en las que dirigiera todos sus esfuerzos para quedarse con la doncella, porque hasta donde sabía, ellas eran amigas.

Y tan pronto como Haruka se había hecho a la idea de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos fue empujada hacía los matorrales por la chica, quién en un arranque de desesperación al oir los pasos de su madre no pudo evitar hacer desaparecer el objeto de pecado.

¿Pecado? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba el castigo divino?

"Michiru, hija ¿acabas de llegar?"

"Em, si"

"¿Sola?"

"Si"

La mujer abrió la puerta de par en par "Bueno, entonces entra que pareciera como si te hubiese encontrado con las manos en la masa… pero estas sola, en fin. Vamos"

La chica asintió y entró a la casa.

Estaba claro, le gustaban las mujeres y había una que la volvía loca, pero, honestamente no estaba lista para decirle a su micro entorno, es decir, su familia. Se sentía con la confianza para establecer una relación mas no del todo para afrontar las consecuencias que eso implicaba. Le ponía de nervios pensar en que su madre la viera en actitud amorosa con otra chica.

**La percepción puede ser un arma de doble filo, la mente es capaz de tergiversar y retorcer las cosas llevando a los individuos a lugares oscuros y juicios existentes sólo en su mente.**

Mientras tanto Haruka se retorcía entre los matorrales, preguntándose qué rayos acababa de suceder.


	8. Chapter 8

CÓMO SER GAY

8°TRANSICIÓN

* * *

"Estas viendo a esa chica más de lo usual, o más de lo que ves a cualquiera de las otras"

"Uh, uhm… Estoy probando algo"

"¿Un experimento dices? ¿Cuál sería?"

Minako se acomodó en el sillón enfocando la vista en su compañera.

"Si nos llevamos juntas, eso"

"¿Amistad?"

"Mm…Si, pero no"

"¿Tanto te cuesta decir que quieres ver si son compatibles para ser pareja?"

"Eres tan apreciativa, Mina"

Haruka suspiró con fuerza "Es difícil para mi establecer una relación si la otra chica está en esa etapa tan bizarra, dice que está enamorada de mi, pero ¿cómo creerle? si cada vez que salimos me rehúye hasta abrazos. Entiendo lo de la etapa, pero, yo también tengo sentimientos sabes" Levantó la mirada culpable "¿estoy siendo muy egoísta? Me oigo y realmente suena como si fuese una mala persona"

"No, claro que no, Haruka. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte asi, es normal. Coartar algo tan lindo es pecado; eso te ha limitado a darle un nombre a tu relación, e incluso hace que la quieras cada día un poquito menos"

La joven de largos cabellos saltó de su asiento y corrió a su habitación para segundos después salir con un bolso y unas gafas oscuras.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"A salvar el mundo. Vuelvo para la cena"

La chica de ojos verdes le miró confundida, sin duda viniendo de su compañera podría creer cualquier cosa.

**"A todos mis queridos pacientes, favor de presentarse en el salón de conferencias de la Casa Azul. Adjunto dirección. Espero no falten, un saludo ameno. Anklebiter"** Fue el mensaje que se envió como cadena a los aproximadamente cuarenta pacientes que actualmente ayudaba Minako, como invitación extra subía la información a su página web oficial.

Exactamente a las siete de la tarde se cerraban las puertas dejando a los ciento cincuenta asistentes expectantes por lo que ocurriría a continuación. Entre ellos, y ocupando un lugar en la tercera fila estaba Michiru.

Las luces del escenario se hicieron más fuertes indicando la entrada de una joven de cabello, ojos y vestimenta negra. Anklebiter.

Se acercó al micrófono y sonrió ampliamente, tal vez por nervios, nunca esperó que fuera tanta gente.

"Hola" una risa ligera se escapó de sus nervios "Perdón, estoy un poco nerviosa."

El ambiente se volvió más ligero.

"Se estarán preguntando por qué los cité aquí, y bueno, en cierto sentido yo no quería estar en esta posición, sin embargo, lo estoy, parada frente a ustedes, soy Anklebiter." Ajustó sus lentes "Claro, esta es la figura que conocen de mi, la mujer que los ayuda con sus problemas. Pero, no todo el día soy Anklebiter. Esta mujer que ven ahora es solo la imagen de alguien que quería batallar seguro, sin riesgo ni compromiso. Ciertamente quería ayudar y sin que mi trabajo me siguiera a casa, ser como un guardaespaldas que se activa cuando ustedes llaman…pero ¿saben qué? La gente no es un aparato, no se puede quedar en stand by. Ser así contradecía completamente lo que busco infundir en ustedes. Me di cuenta que yo también estaba en un armario por no querer compartir con el mundo mi verdadera persona y tener que inventar este alter ego que puede decir lo que se le antoja y luego desaparecer tras una pantalla. No se puede hacer una tortilla sin quebrar un par de huevos. Por eso, hoy me paro frente a cada uno de ustedes para que me conozcan"

Se quitó los lentes y la peluca. Minako es hermosa cuando se sonroja.

"Mi nombre es Minako, pero prefiero que me llamen Mina."

Los presentes no podían encubrir su asombro, era difícil que alguno de ellos no conociese a una Idol como lo era ella. Eso era. Su fama la precedía con majestuosidad.

"Cuando…" comenzó nuevamente acallando los murmullos que se expandían como un virus en el gran salón "Cuando yo tenía catorce estaba en un internado de carácter religioso, yo era una persona muy solitaria por ese entonces, y estaba esta chica, esta hermosa y jovial chica que jamás olvidaré, sin duda era muy popular. Ella, sin importarle que yo fuese nueva o casi una desconocida me hizo sentir que yo era la persona más importante del mundo. Fuimos más que amigas, hermanas. Un día vino corriendo hasta mi, me abrazó… lloraba desconsoladamente. Me dijo que la perdonara porque se había enamorado de mi"

Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron sus lentes, mientras su voz apretada amenazaba con volverse llanto.

"Le dije que yo la quería, pero no podía corresponder puesto que nunca le vi más que mi hermana mayor. Creo que la definición del diccionario me tildaría como heterosexual. Le repetí una y mil veces aquella tarde que todo se solucionaría, yo no diría nada de lo sucedido para evitar que alguien pudiese dañarla, o que la echaran del internado. Una semana después encontré a mi amada gardenia convulsionando en el baño, porque aquella tarde cuando se atrevió a decir lo que había en su corazón alguien nos espiaba, e inventó cosas horrorosas sobre ella, tal vez llevada por la envidia o el desconocimiento. Mi gardenia no pudo soportarlo, tal vez yo no fui tan fuerte como para apoyarle. No sé en que parte fallé"

Y se quebró, revivir aquellos momentos hacían más amargas las lágrimas.

"La intolerancia está matando a sangre fría"

**Escóndete si estás roto, pero siempre mantén tu mentón en alto.**

"Mi misión auto impuesta es salvar gardenias, y hacer un hermoso y gran jardín."

La sonrisa se deslizó como crepúsculo.

"Algunos de ustedes llegaron a mi buscando curar su homosexualidad, y la verdad es que yo nunca me propuse en primer lugar curarla, ser homosexual, bisexual, pansexual o transexual no tiene nada de malo. Cuando puse aquel mensaje nunca fue con esa intención, mi única y real pasión es, ayudarlos a curarse desde adentro, a que vean que no existe el mounstro que creen tener en su interior. Una cosa es dejar que los juicios de otros interfieran con tu felicidad, y dejar a tu conciencia procesar aquello y mantenerlo… Debería ser simple para todos superarlo. Creo que lo que realmente quiero decir es; Tienes solo dos opciones, una de ellas es sentarte con tus problemas, estar molesto por ello y no seguir adelante. Y la otra es, decir "**_Esta no es la persona que yo quiero ser, _**quiero ser más fuerte", y esa, sólo esa, es la opción que todos y cada uno de nosotros deberíamos tomar."

Michiru lo entendió entonces.

"No vine aquí esperando ser un ejemplo, vine aquí porque ustedes me inspiraron a ponerme de pie y decir, esta soy yo y me como al mundo si quiero. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de sus vidas, y por sobre todo por confiar en mi a ciegas. Chicos, son grandes. Y déjenme decir que desde acá se ven hermosos"

La aguamarina se puso de pie con una sola idea, hablar con su madre.

* * *

N/a: ¿Muy sentimental? Si estás leyendo esto, si ¡tú! Déjame una sonrisa con tu comentario ;)


	9. Chapter 9

CÓMO SER GAY

9°ESTABLECIMIENTO DE LA NORMA

* * *

"Umh ¿Mamá?"

Michiru caminó por la sala buscando a su madre, porque después del discurso de Anklebiter sentía que estaba preparada mentalmente para declarar su verdad.

Una mezcla de valor, adrenalina y estupidez juvenil se agolpaba en sus venas. No tenía miedo, tenía pánico, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía impulsada a, si era necesario, escribirlo en las paredes.

Necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho.

¡Ya!

"Mamá ¿Dónde estás?"

A cada paso su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, el sudor frío de sus manos la hacía sentir incómoda, y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Ahora sabía lo que sentían aquellos piratas de cuentos cuando caminaban por la borda a punto de saltar atados al mar.

Miedo al rechazo del ser amado, porque sin duda ella amaba a sus padres, y le pesaba demasiado no decepcionarlos, entonces como sería la forma más dulce de decirles '_Lo siento, viejos, no me podré casar jamás ni darles esos ansiados nietos, ni tampoco perpetuar el apellido porque nací gay'_. Se congeló al pensamiento, su cerebro estaba atacándola cuando hace unos segundos liberaba cantidades impresionantes de endorfinas para hacerla sentir feliz por su nueva realización.

¿Auto sabotaje? ¡No hay duda!

"Michiru, cariño ¡estamos en la cocina!" gritó su madre, y la joven se detuvo analizando el 'nosotros' como un mensaje de alerta a su plan.

Tenía contemplado decirle a sus padres por separado para aminorar el dolor del momento, pero si estaban ambos mejor sería aprovechar el momento.

Mas cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con la vecina y su madre hablando y riendo como quinceañeras.

"H-Hola, señora Asakura" saludó tímida mientras lavaba sus pensamientos.

Tal vez esa era una señal divina de que aquel no era el día para decirle a su madre, claro, porque estaba ocupada con algo más. Aunque no evitaba que tal vez después sería el momento idóneo, sin embargo, su cerebro arrojaba soluciones parche.

Obviamente su padre no estaba en casa a esa hora, trabajaba hasta las ocho de la tarde. Pero la figura en su puerta le decía lo contrario.

"¿Puedo estar aquí? Necesito esconderme. Tu madre quiere que vaya a hablar con la loca de la vecina, pero ni de chiste ¡Esa mujer habla hasta por los codos!"

Su padre se habría paso por la habitación sin siquiera esperar por la respuesta. Tomó asiento en el escritorio mientras masajeaba su sien con gesto débil.

Una canción en inglés sonaba de fondo, cosa que el hombre no pudo evitar caer en el juego de traducir automáticamente en su cerebro, y soltar el resultado.

_"¿Te avergüenzas de mí? Dices que estás orgulloso, pero sólo cuando te pregunto ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¡Vamos! dilo en voz alta…-_ugh, maldito acento australiano_- Oh, tú pareces siempre decepcionarme"_

"¿Disculpa?"

"Shh, intento saber que dice la canción"

Se acomodó.

_"¿Por qué no eres más como yo? Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte sonreír ¿Por qué no eres más como yo? Sabes que cuando me voy es sólo por un rato. Oh, si eres algo diferente a lo que pensaba que eras. Oh, si eres algo diferente a quién pensaba que quería. Oh, tú pareces siempre decepcionarme"_

¿Por qué su padre de pronto parecía tan absorto en la canción? Puso atención en sus gestos. Su pupila se dilataba, estaba recordando algo. Sus dedos se movían nerviosos, probablemente correspondía a una escena incómoda o traumatizante para él.

"_Ahora dices que hiciste todo lo que pudiste ¿Adivina qué?, no fue suficiente, nunca te hizo un hombre. Ahora dices que lo dejas todo en mis manos. Dámelo porque nunca sabremos si tú podías. Date la vuelta, dime lo que ves ¿me recuerdas? ¿Cómo solía ser? Sal, tu corazón está roto. Porque tú pareces siempre decepcionarme"_

¿Qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cerebro?

_"¿Te avergüenzas de mi? Ellos ríen a carcajadas y tú no tratas de detenerlos ¿Te avergüenzas de mi? Peleas a menudo y haces como si nada. Oh, todo lo que necesitaba era que tú sintieras lo mismo. Oh, siempre fue fácil para mí ser culpable. Oh, tu pareces siempre decepcionarme…Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Tú no diste lo suficiente…Te necesitaba, te necesitaba"_

Michiru pudo ver, aquella lagrima invisible recorrer la mejilla de su padre. Era la primera vez que lo veía expuesto.

"¿Padre? Padre, ¿está bien?"

"Esa canción ¿Te identificas con ella?"

Que pregunta tan peligrosa. La letra trataba sobre los complejos, del rechazo de un ser hacía otro que lo admiraba, así como un amigo que finge no conocerte para encajar en otro grupo.

"N-no…"

"Mi padre solía avergonzarse de mi. Decía que no era lo suficientemente hombre sólo porque no era capaz de hacer lo que él hacía"

O tal vez de un padre que rechaza a su hijo.

"Mi padre solía estar en un club de caza, era el mejor, pero tenía un hijo que sufría matonaje solo porque le gustaban las artes más que al promedio. Sabes, nunca me dolieron tanto los golpes que me daban mis compañeros comparados con la vez que destruyó un cuadro que hice para él. Sabía que le avergonzaba que yo fuese más 'delicado' como él solía decir… nunca dijo nada en mi presencia, pero cuando salía de escena me llamaba 'maricón', 'gay', 'afeminado'."

Ahora entendía el rechazo de su padre, no era la homosexualidad lo que él odiaba, sino que era el hecho de haber sido aminorado por el carácter duro de su progenitor sólo por su debilidad física e inclinaciones hacia tópicos ausentes de demostraciones de barbarie. La intolerancia era una respuesta frente a aquella humillación que su padre le hizo sufrir, y ver a aquel homosexual estereotipado como un agente 'débil' le hacía recordar una época oscura y odiada en su propia vida.

**Estímulo, respuesta.**

"Padre, soy lesbiana"

El hombre levantó la mirada. Michiru quería morir.

_¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!_ gritaba su cerebro.

Padre caminó hasta ella.

_¡Diablos! ¡NO!_

Le tomó el rostro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, vió venir el golpe.

"Hija… Aún eres mi niña"

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. No golpes, no gritos, sólo su corazón saliéndole por la boca.

"Perdón, padre" se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

Él la contuvo "No, tú debes perdonarme a mí. Todo este tiempo diciendo una sarta de estupideces contra los gays y sin saber, sin siquiera pensar en que uno de ellos podría ser mi hijo… dime, hija ¿por qué odias a los hombres? Acaso… acaso ¿alguien te hizo daño?"

"¡No! No es nada de eso; lo siento, así nací. No hay nada que hacer al respecto"

"Pero cariño… ¿Estás segura? Tal vez sea una fase que… podemos ir al psicólogo…"

"Padre, te aseguro que yo me he torturado ya lo suficiente con esto… siempre quise ser normal" Estaba herida de verdad.

"Cariño…"

"Hasta que me di cuenta que ser yo misma era ser normal. Un ser real. Lamento si te decepciono, pero no puedo cambiar lo que soy" _Ya lo intenté, y fue peor._

Padre se estremeció en su lugar.

"¡No cariño! No me decepcionas, jamás… perdón, sólo tengo que adecuarme a esto. Hija ¿hice algo mal?"

Sabía a lo que iba, negó con la cabeza.

"No, Padre. Usted lo hizo bien, siempre"

Aún un millón de interrogantes quedaban en el cerebro del hombre, pero creía que algún día disiparía sus dudas porque este momento estaba dedicado exclusivamente a dejarse sus creencias de lado y ponerse en los zapatos de su hija. Sin embargo, le iba a ser difícil adecuar la nueva imagen de su hija, una hermosa, inteligente, saludable, femenina y agradable mujer, a lo que tenía entendido como homosexual según lo que su religión le indicaba, un ser despreciable, pagano, lujurioso y vividor.

Algo no estaba bien; él conocía perfectamente a quién había criado, entonces el problema estaba del otro lado.

Esa misma noche renunció a seguir a aquel hombre que una conferencia en Portugal dijo que erradicar la homosexualidad era igual de importante que salvar las selvas en África. Si un hombre conservador como él podía cambiar, entonces el mundo no estaba tan perdido como todos decían.

Michiru se fue a la cocina dejando a su padre oyendo 'Complexes' nuevamente.

"Mamá, necesito decirte algo importante"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Eres lesbiana?"

La chica casi se desmayó "S-si"

La mujer le miró alzando la ceja "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"No, es cierto. Lo soy"

"Hija mía" se llevó las manos a la cintura y resopló pesado "¿qué hizo tardar tanto?"

"¿Ya lo sabias?"

"¡Obvio! Soy tu madre, lo sé todo. Incluso lo supe antes que tú"

"¿No estás molesta?"

"¿Por qué iba a estarlo?"

"¿Triste?"

"No, pero tampoco reboso de alegría"

"E-Entonces que… ¿qué te parece?"

"Amor, me parece muy bien que al fin te hayas decidido a aceptarte tal como eres, sabes que no importa lo que pase estaremos siempre contigo. De hecho, me preguntaba cuando te ibas a decidir a aceptarte y dejar de fingir que eras heterosexual saliendo con esos chicos solo te lastimabas a ti misma. Esperé mucho tiempo este momento en que confiaras lo suficiente en mi como para decirlo…ya son casi diez años. En ese tiempo me preparé, vi cosas por internet, leí libros, películas, todo para ayudar a la madre de hoy a interiorizarse con el tema y no caer con preguntas incómodas como '¿cómo lo hacen si no tienen?'."

Michiru estaba perpleja, pensó que sería como con su padre o más dramático. Y escuchar por parte de su madre que lo sabía desde el principio fue aún más chocante, siempre pensó que era totalmente heterosexual para los ojos de los demás, nada le hacía pensar lo contrario. Claro, hasta ahora.

Las madres tienen super poderes.

"Bueno… esto salió bien creo, mi padre lo ha tomado bien desde mi punto de vi.."

"¿Qué? ¿Le has dicho a tu padre? Rayos, debo ir con él, debe estar dándose bibliasos ahora mismo" se apresuró saliendo de la habitación.

La menor le miro.

"Uh, cariño no es que tu padre no te ame sino él tiene tendencia a sentirse culpable por todo lo que pasa en su entorno, y, bueno, su fanatismo no le ayuda mucho con eso de 'arroja la primera piedra', ya sabes. Pero no hay problema, amor" Con una sonrisa desapareció de la habitación.

¡Vaya! Eso había sido más incómodamente aceptable de lo que esperaba. Estaba viendo muchas películas al parecer.

Se sirvió un poco de té verde y miró por la ventana.

"Gracias Anklebiter. No, gracias Mina"


	10. Chapter 10

CÓMO SER GAY

10°ESTABLECIMIENTO DE LA NORMA II

* * *

"Chicos, soy lesbiana"

"Asi como…como ¿gay?"

"Claro"

Michiru asintió incómoda frente a la mirada analítica de sus 'amigos'.

"Ams, pues ¡Bien por ti!" dijo uno de ellos intentando esbozar una sonrisa "¡Vamos a pedir pizza!"

"Si, yo quiero la mía vegetariana" acotó uno de ellos poniéndose de pie y saliendo con el resto de los jóvenes, dejando en la sala a Seiya y a la aguamarina en un incómodo silencio.

"Ya no les agrado" sentenció la chica pesimista.

"No digas eso, los tomaste por sorpresa es todo"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si, estoy seguro"

La mano del moreno se posó en la suya, se sentía más calmada. Calma que no pudo durar menos, de los pocos amigos que tenía, al menos el ochenta por ciento de ellos le dejaron de llamar de un día a otro, porque de pronto ella ya no era tan linda, ni divertida o siquiera interesante.

Lo simple de entablar una conversación antes, ahora se había vuelto más denso.

"¡Amigo, Mila Kunis es la chica más sexy de todas! Ni de comparar con Natalie Portman"

"No, Natalie Portman es mina. Osea, tiene un cuerpazo y ¡actuó en Anonymous y Star wars! La amo"

Discutían dos de los amigos de Michiru, la chica los observaba divertida y no pudo evitar unirse a la conversación.

"Yo opino que Natalie Portman es más guapa"

Fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que los jóvenes de pronto perdieran interés en el tópico. ¿Acaso ella no tenía también voz? O aquellos quienes se decían amigos eran tan intolerantes que no aguantaban el hecho de que una mujer homosexual apreciara la belleza de una mujer heterosexual sin hacerlo parecer morboso. No era nada más que una observación ¡y estaban en 2014, por todos los cielos!

Una noche, en una fiesta en la que ni siquiera quería estar una frase le hizo darse cuenta que aquellas personas no eran las aptas para el momento que estaba enfrentando.

Entre copas, Seiya se ponía aún más meloso con la chica que aún sobria luchaba por ponerlo en su lugar.

"Tal vez este no es el tipo de persona que deberías ser, si quieres podemos intentarlo"

Y esa fue la última vez que les volvió a ver.

Y aquella fue la vez que aprendió una muy importante lección, jamás volvería a ocultar nada de ella, se presentaría tal y como era, una joven común ¿Mencionaría sobre su homosexualidad? Sólo si le preguntaban o se hacía referencia al tema, no era que se sintiera temerosa del mundo ahora, pero se había fortalecido sin duda por ella también tenía derecho a expresar que tenía una hermosa novia.

Todo ellos por una sencilla y simple razón, aún no conocía a alguien que le dijera 'Hola, soy Juan y soy heterosexual', era inútil decir entonces al primer encuentro 'hola, soy Michiru y soy homosexual', porque ese no era su atributo más importante, quizás su principal virtud era ser violinista, algo que precedía su esencia, lo demás era vida privada o cuento para su micro entorno.

No se volvería a meter a ese closet, porque era tan normal como las flores en primavera.


	11. Chapter 11

CÓMO SER GAY

11°DESPUÉS DE LA DEFINICIÓN

* * *

Michiru ordenaba sus cosas en su habitación, deshaciéndose de todo lo que le hacía recordar esos años de autocensura, iba a empezar otra vez.

Knock, knock. Suavemente en su puerta.

"Adelante" dijo sin pensarlo, mientras sacaba un cuadro de la pared.

El padre de la joven entró con actitud nerviosa, traía una revista entre sus manos.

"Uh, cariño…quería hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo?"

"Claro, dime" se sentó en la cama.

"Mira, quería pedirte disculpas si te falté el respeto antes con mi actitud o si por culpa de ello, no sé, sufriste en silencio. Y quiero que me perdones por adelantado cuando me presentes a tu novia alguna vez y yo me desmaye de la impresión. Es que soy viejo, y las malas costumbres se arraigan, pero yo te quiero, y mucho"

"Oh, tranquilo, Padre. Además, si traigo a mi novia te avisaré un mes antes para que te de tiempo para prepararte psicológicamente"

"Gracias, muchas gracias por tolerar a este hombre intolerante" rió suavemente "Por cierto, te traigo algo, un presente para mostrarte que estoy contigo, espero te guste"

El hombre acercó la revista a las manos de la joven que no hizo más que alzar la ceja incómoda.

"¡Una revista playboy!"

"Pensé que te gustaría, ya sabes, por las chicas y… ¿no te gusta?"

¡Que sutil!

"Uhm, papá no soy un hombre, sólo no olvides eso"

"Perdón, es que no sé como hablarte…bueno, entonces me lo llevo"

"No, no te preocupes. La guardaré, ya sabes, curiosidad científica" la joven le abrazó "Gracias padre, eres el mejor"

Mientras en su departamento cierta rubia de ojos azules se daba cabezazos contra la pared siendo observada de cerca por su compañera que no en vez de impedir el daño ponía sus manos para evitar caer los cuadros.

"No importa cuanto te des contra la pared, eso no cambia el hecho de que esa marca te quitó el auspicio"

"¡No entiendo! Los malditos publicistas me dijeron que era una marca preocupada por las razones sociales y ahora que hago publica mi ayuda al mundo LGTB ¡BAM! Me quitan las alas"

"Bueno, así es el mercado, pero tienes redes sociales, denúncialo"

"¿De qué sirve? Si escribo algo estos idiotas en tres segundos me bajan la publicación, ya sabes como son"

"Lo que me gustaría saber de cualquier modo es ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

Sonrió ampliamente "Un cliente muy especial me dio una lección de vida"

Knock, knock. Haruka salió al encuentro de una aguamarina que saltaba a sus brazos y besaba como nunca antes.

"¡No cuenten dinero frente a los pobres, por favor!" gritó Mina saliendo de la habitación pretendiendo dar el espacio a la nueva pareja, sin embargo, la voz de Michiru le detuvo.

"Espera un segundo, necesito hablar algo contigo, Anklebiter"

Mina se dio la vuelta comprimiendo su risa en una mueca divertida, al mismo tiempo que Haruka les miraba a ambas con un dejo de curiosidad.

"Espera un segundo, ¿ella era tu clienta?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

* * *

**NA: Estamos en los últimos capitulos.**


	12. Chapter 12

CÓMO SER GAY

12° COSAS INCOMODAS DE LA SEXUALIDAD I

* * *

"Vaya nunca me esperé que fueras una de las chicas de Mina"

Haruka se separó del abrazo de la chica para mirarle a los ojos. La aguamarina se sentía tan feliz que no podía disimilar la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro incluso aunque solo se tratase de miradas inocentes las que sostenían.

"Ella me ayudó mucho, de verdad le debo todo este cambio"

"Nos ayudó a ambas entonces, sabes, yo no me hubiese atrevido a preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia de no ser por ella"

"Uh, no lo has hecho"

"Entonces creo que es pertinente hacerlo"

La rubia tomó sus delicadas manos entre las suyas, besó la palma de estas y dirigió su mirada a aquellos ojos azules que titilaban enamorados.

"Michiru ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

La joven mordió su labio para ahogar un grito de emoción "SI" terminó por decir mientras saltaba en su puesto y abrazaba con fuerzas su cuerpo.

Entonces era oficial, eran novias.

Se acabaron los sentimientos escondidos y los besos mal robados con sabor a exilio emocional. Tenía una relación estable con la chica de sus sueños, alguien que le cuidaría incluso aunque no lo necesitara, alguien que no le dejaría volver a esconderse porque esa chica era su especial.

Aunque había cosas que no había contemplado.

El sexo homosexual era algo que nadie le había explicado jamás, es decir, en clase de biología estudiaron el cuerpo humano, la sexualidad. En clase de sexualidad estudiaron métodos de prevención de enfermedades venéreas y prevención ante concepción; y sin duda a ella le había quedado muy claro todo aquello, sin embargo, nadie le dijo cómo funcionaban las cosas llevadas al mundo homosexual.

_"Es importante que se cuiden, chicos. Y hablo por toda la gente, que como yo, tiene VIH, vivan su sexualidad pero no se olviden que por una 'calentura' o el hecho de no querer usar condón porque no se siente igual, van a descuidar su salud y al mismo tiempo, tal vez sin que ustedes lo sepan, infectar a alguien más"_

Decía un hombre en un Talk show de media noche. Y aunque ese hombre fuese heterosexual y ya llevase unos años con la enfermedad sin duda pasaba la cuenta.

**El sida es una enfermedad degenerativa no solo física sino psicológicamente también. **

Claro, era mujer y ya sabía la mitad de las cosas que le gustaban a las mujeres, mas no sabía cómo ser responsable con su vida sexual o aún más profundo que ello era el hecho de que aún era virgen.

**Tenía un problema, y quedar embarazada no era uno de ellos.**

¿A quién consultar entonces? Porque claramente no quería hacer el ridículo cuando se enfrentara a esa situación con su novia, por como lo veía se quedaría estancada sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la posibilidad de llamar a Minako, opción que descartó de inmediato porque le era incómodo hablar de sexo y además ¿qué tanto podría saber una chica heterosexual sobre coito lésbico? Era justo pensar así.

"¿Cómo se usa eso?"

Se le escapó en la biblioteca mientras ojeaba en la sección de sexualidad, específicamente en el estante que contenía el material sobre homosexualidad. Estaba apenada sin duda, pero eso no iba a dejar que su curiosidad se viera hambrienta de información, y si era posible, la más precisa que encontrase.


	13. Chapter 13

CÓMO SER GAY

13° COSAS INCOMODAS DE LA SEXUALIDAD II

* * *

Entonces ahí estaba ella, de brazos viendo un spot publicitario sobre profilácticos.

"¿Por qué simplemente no son más explícitos?" Se quejó la aguamarina mientras esperaba a su novia en el living de su departamento.

"Porque sino sería ilegal, mi estimada condiscípula"

Michiru dio un salto, no sabía que Mina estaba ahí también.

"¿Qué hay de malo con el spot? El objetivo comunicacional es vender sexo seguro ¿o hay algún problema con ello?"

"N-no, claro que no"

"Por cierto, me di cuenta" sonrió perversa.

"¿De qué?"

"¡Que ustedes lo hicieron! Haruka ha llevado esa gran sonrisa de imbécil por casi una semana, vaya, debiste haberle volado la cabeza, Michiru. Ya lo decía yo, las calladas son las peores"

"Umh, no. Estas equivocada"

La chica entrecerró los ojos examinando a la chica por unos segundos, por su parte Kaioh no pudo más que dar un gran suspiro.

"Pensé que ustedes dos…"

"E-es solo que. Umh. Tengo, es decir, no quiero. La forma en que…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Es que no sé nada sobre esto y estoy nerviosa, y lo he retrasado por el hecho de que no quiero de que se lleve una decepción, no tengo experiencia, nunca he hecho cosas como estas, osea, esta es la primera relación que tengo y…"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"¿Para qué? No creo que tú sepas de estas cosas"

"ESPERA UN SEGUNDO ¿quién crees que soy? ¡Por supuesto que sé de estas cosas y más! Soy una consejera, y antes de eso, una mujer demasiado curiosa. Ahora ven, tengo un montón de cosas que enseñarte"

"¿Ahora? Pero estoy con Ha-"

Entre protestas Mina arrastró a la joven fuera del departamento dejando abandonada a la siempre tan despistada Haruka, que salía de su cuarto tras cambiarse de ropa para salir al cine con su novia como habían quedado.

"¿Michi?" se plantó a la mitad de la sala "¿Amor?"

Mientras tanto las jóvenes se acomodaban en el asiento trasero del taxi, la rubia sacó su tablet y comenzó a buscar fotos de anatomía femenina.

"Bien, Mici, esto es lo que nosotras tenemos, y acostúmbrate al hecho de que serás como la ginecóloga de alguien… O como un minero si lo ves de una forma más romántica, ya sabes"

"Eres tan sutil"

"¿Cierto? En fin, sigamos. Asumo que conoces como funciona esto ¿lo haces?"

"SI"

"Bueno, entonces partiré por lo básico" la chica agrandó la imagen "Hay muchas formas en las que se puede tener sexo, por medio de la penetración ya sea con tus manos, o con algún otro dispositivo externo. También existe la felación y el cunnilingus. Masturbación mutua o con el cuerpo. Y no te apenes si no las conoces o te parecen desagradables, está bien, todos tiene su propio pace."

Michiru no sabía si sorprenderse por la capacidad de la rubia al explicarlo todo, o por el hecho de que tuviese una presentación de Power Point ya hecha del tema. Al parecer no era la única con esas interrogantes.

"A sabiendas ya de lo que estamos hablando, quiero que me pongas atención con lo siguiente, y ¡abre los ojos! Quiero hablarte de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Existen diferentes riesgos dependiendo de las prácticas sexuales y es fundamental que los conozcas; Penetración vaginal sin condón con eyaculación, con y sin menstruación, fellatio y cunnilingus sin protección. Para evitar contraer ETS, siempre se puede utilizar guantes de latex y para sexo oral puedes cortar un condón de forma que quede un rectángulo y por sobre ese hacer la estimulación adecuada"

La joven alzó la ceja algo incómoda.

"Si sé, suena aburridísimo, pero es mejor que abstenerse o pegarse algo ¿no lo crees? Igual, queda siempre la opción de la masturbación que se ve impedida si posees alguna herida, ya sabes, es el intercambio de fluido lo que importa. Además, esas son recomendaciones más para gente que posee múltiples parejas sexuales en el mismo periodo de tiempo, para alguien que posee solo una pareja estable, puede saltarse ciertos pasos. Lo importante es que te controles regularmente con tu ginecólogo y esas cosas"

"Entendido"

Abajo del taxi la rubia arrastraba nuevamente a la violinista por los pasillos de un centro comercial.

"Todo ha sido de gran ayuda, sin duda. Pero, Mina ¿dónde vamos?"

"¿No es obvio? ¡A un Sex-shop!"

No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, porque tratándose del tema era esperable. Una vez dentro de la tienda su amiga se paseaba sin cuidado tomando los objetos con sus manos.

"Ya conoces los vibradores, son útiles para todas pero en tu caso quiero que conozcas los Strap-On" decía segura de sí misma "La gracia de esto es que ambas puedes verse complacidas al utilizarlo puesto que tiene un sistema de vibración incluido"

Todo era como para tomar un cuadernillo y seguirle la pista a la consejera que hasta esas alturas para Michiru era casi su gurú, nunca imaginó que una chica hétero podía saber tanto sobre sexo lésbico. Todo un hallazgo.

Al volver al departamento y tras una charla que sirvió para subir su autoestima y prepararla para lo que sería su primera vez, la aguamarina ingresó encontrando a su víctima ahí, sentada en el sillón.

"¡Amor, ahí estas! ¿dónde andabas? Pensé que te habías marchado por lo que demoré en cambiarme"

"No, Mina me arrastró a un antro"

"¿Un antro?"

"Cosas de nosotras"

"¿Ok?"

"En fin, tengo planeado recompensar este escape de una forma muy especial"

La chica se acercó cortoneando la figura de su amada y besando su cuello lentamente.

"Vamos al dormitorio"

"Uhm. Yo encantada, pero antes…" volteó a la chica para hacerla mirar a la cocina "Quiero que conozcas a mis padres que han venido sin avisar, a última hora y que no han tenido el tacto suficiente como para toser y hacerte ver que ellos estaban aquí y de esa forma no deseáramos que nos tragara la tierra"


	14. Chapter 14

CÓMO SER GAY

14° SER

* * *

Michiru se levantó temprano ese día, era el recital donde presentaría su solo de violín que tanto anhelaba compartir. Ese que había escrito con pasión desatada hacia su novia.

Convertida en un manojo de nervios se deslizaba su figura de un extremo a otro, moviendo sus manos nerviosas emulando los movimientos a formular en el violín.

"Tranquila mujer, terminarás desgastando tus zapatos"

"Estoy nerviosa, Anne, no puedo evitarlo"

La chica río "Claro, no lo había notado"

Dando un pequeño golpeteo a la puerta Haruka hizo su entrada, sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

"Un admirador le ha mandado este bouquet, señorita Kaioh"

"Oh ¿un admirador? ¡que agradable sorpresa!" se acercó a la chica atrapándola por la cintura.

"Su admirador más fiel, sin duda" sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla "¿Te gustan?"

"Me encantan"

Un pequeño beso les unió por unos segundos antes de ser interrumpidas por Anne, quien se aclaraba la garganta con el ceño fruncido.

"Uh, disculpen chicas, pero hay más gente aquí"

"Lo siento" se alejó Haruka de su novia quien se volteaba para poner las flores sobre la mesa.

"Lamento mi actitud, pero siéndoles muy sincera no me agradan los homosexuales"

La rubia asintió.

"No es nada contra ustedes, me caen muy bien, es sólo que verlos en acción…realmente no me hace el día. Me incomoda, y perdón por eso"

"No hay porque disculparse, Anne. Lo entiendo si lo expones así" Haruka esbozó una sonrisa, por su parte su novia miraba la escena que se desarrollaba con gran madures por parte de las enfrentadas.

"En fin, iré a dar una última chequeada al escenario"

Con eso ambas quedaron a solas, disfrutando de pequeñas caricias que quitaban la tensión de aguamarina.

"¿No te molestó lo de Anne?" finalmente dejó salir el comentario una ya totalmente distendida Michiru.

"Para nada. Fue tan cordial que entiendo sus razones, sea cual sea el motivo de aversión lo expuso de una manera educada, no fue grosera en absoluto, expuso su punto y eso lo respeto"

"Pero…"

"Michi, vivimos en un mundo lleno de gente, y cada uno es diferente de otro. Le agradamos a la chica, pero eso no quiere decir que le importe a quién nos llevamos a la cama"

"Hablando de eso" La chica encogió sus hombros "Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente"

* * *

**Aviso de utilidad publica: **si tienes problemas relacionados con los temas expuestos en este fic puedes contactarme por interno y dejarme aconsejarte. Estoy iniciando un proyecto relacionado en ayudar gente, asique este es una forma de comenzar. Saludos.


End file.
